


When You Put It Like That [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nonbinary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Castiel is back in his male vessel and, honestly, Dean feels very relieved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Put It Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171692) by [TheAuthorGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod). 



> Sorry for the background noise. I tried to edit it out, but my heater was just too loud. 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked the narrator. Also please give the author kudos and comments as well. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to hear more podfics. I will only get better since I am so new at this.

Thank you to [TheAuthorGod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod) for letting me podfic your story. 

 

**Download MP3[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y5aa3dawkre55rb/When_you_put_it_like_that.mp3)**

 

 

If you like the story please leave Kudos and comments [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8171692)

 

Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/waywardaf67) 

 

 


End file.
